Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Countries, Locations, and Regions
W.I.P.! Be sure to leave questions or comments on the talk page! Planet Mixel is filled with over 200 countries, many of which are occupied by a single tribe or community, some of which are held by 2-4 communities, and a couple of which are filled iwth public reigons and locations like the Mixel Park. This page, put together by CoinsCP, with the help of theories by ZootyCutie, WikiBuckets, and others, will go deep into the locations of Planet Mixel, its logic, its history, the Mixel Moon, and other stuff in the Mixelverse. History of the Mixels Every different tribe of a different color is from different descendants. Mixels are believed to have existed since 450 million B.N. (Before Nixels, we'll get to that soon.) There was originally only one Mixel of each color and talent, and they eventually evolved to recreate themselves and make new Mixels. At around 321 million B.N., the Mixels split up into tribes, and went into a short war before making a truce. While staying in separate tribes, they became friends with each other and Planet Mixel began to split into separate countries for the tribes to live in. As Mixels evolved, their powers grew, and their civilization began to modernize. By 10 B.N., it was already sort of like the civilization we know today. 1 B.N. was the first time a Nixel was spotted. Nixels were originally known as "mysterious shadow Mixels", due to their dark textures, and since they didn't know any other creatures existed on Planet Mixel yet. The next year is what B.N. is named for: the first Nixel invasion, where the Nixels were officially revealed to the Mixels. They were named Nixels due to them simply yelling "nix" all the time. It took until 953 A.N. ("Mixel Moon Madness") for them to start learning English, but their speaking has not come a long way yet. At 500 B.N., the Nixels took over a cave on the east side of Planet Mixel, and began growing a void-like room under it, where the Nixel Base is located. At 763 A.N., some tribes (such as he Infernites, Frosticons, and Glorp Corp began splitting up and conquering other countries. Countries Planet Mixel has countless countries. It is estimated by a tribe of scientists that there are 264 countries, but many countries, mostly small, unnoticeable countries, are yet to be found, and may have other, undiscovered tribes. There are usually 5-8 regions in a country. For example, the Infernoma country is made up of the Magma Wastelands, Burna, the Hot Messland, the Blaze Berth, and the Tindertowns. The Parklands, which takes up multiple colors on the west, includes regions such as the Mixel Park, Mixel Mountain, and the Large Rock. Mixel Moon & Outer Space The Mixel Moon, known scientifically as Taigi, is the moon that orbits around Planet Mixel. On the outside of the moon is mostly rock and craters, which lead in tunnels towards the Glowkie Caves. You enter the Glowkie Caves mainly at the surface, and then go underground, but you can come out via the craters through a series of tunnels. Above the surface is the Orbitopia, which was surrounded by a glass dome until 953 A.N. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Underground in the moon are hamlogna sandwiches and coconapples that are fossilized remains of the Orbitons that used to live on Planet Mixel. Going around Outer Space is a giant, mutant vacuum called the "hideous vacuum of space" which can suck up the enitre moon, but it is easy to get out of if you pop the bag. There was also a giant lightbulb serving as a sun, that was directly connected to Mountain City, before it was overruled to make room for a celestial sun that was growing into its place. Logic Logic in the Mixelverse is different than in the real world. Ice cannot be melted by fire, nor can fire be put out by ice. Electricity can grow underground, where the Electroids generate the electricity. Cubit origins Underground, colors usually based on where its grown, are cubit ingots, which are put together at Cubit Factories to make cubits. The cubit ingots are usually dug up by Cragsters and Klinkers and sold for mucks. Each cubit ingot is made of electronic parts that are put together to create a mini-robot that can transform into anything that will transform the Mixels that touched the cubit. Mucks Mucks ("Mixel Land Currency", MLC) are the currency across Planet Mixel. M1 MLC is equal to around $0.22 USD.